Nata
"The boy has fought. The boy needed power. But was that really the case? Maybe, I will at least be able to survive for today." Nata (나타) is a member of the Wolf Dogs team who enjoys fighting powerful enemies. Fighting excites him so much that he's thrown himself into massive groups of enemies more then once. Personality Foul-mouthed and quick-tempered, he hates Vulture Co. for manipulating him. He longs for the day that he could finally make them pay for keeping him locked up and forcing him to do their bidding. Background The year the Dimension war ended, using preparation against Dimensionals as an excuse, UNION conducted forced phase power enhancing experiments on children orphaned during the war. In a top secret project, many of these orphans received phase power enhancing surgeries. These children were confined in a research lab, receiving intense experiments and were instructed to fight for their lives against other child specimens. Children that couldn’t withstand the experiments were disposed of or were killed by other fellow specimens. As these children struggled to survive in this kind of environment, they couldn’t form bonds with one another and identified each other as enemies. Nata, one of these children, stubbornly held on to his life in that hellish environment until he reached the age of 13. Then the project was terminated due to UNION policy changes and everything related to the project including the lab and specimens became targets for disposal. While they were killed all around him by the Closers agents that attacked the lab, Nata resisted to the bitter end. But even he fell as he ran out of stamina. When Nata came to he was in a UNION’s containment facility. The reason Nata was spared was simple: UNION noticed Nata’s superior survival instincts compared to other specimens and decided to make use of him instead of killing him. After that, UNION used Nata in some unofficial secret missions. But Nata showed enormous reluctance to take orders from somebody else and didn’t carry out his missions properly. So in the end, Nata ended up running away after killing his superior officer that was harassing him. However, Nata was captured once again by Closer agents. UNION decided that Nata cannot be controlled and planned to execute him. But just before the execution, Vultures noticed Nata and contacted UNION asking to buy Nata from them for an enormous price. UNION accepts this deal and Nata was now in the Vultures’ disposal squad, the Wolfdog team. Nata became furious about how all of this was decided against of his will and ends up attacking Trainer, the Wolfdog team leader. But Trainer instantly suppresses Nata and attaches a Phase pressure generating choker on him. Due to the tight choker on his neck that emits electric shocks whenever he refuses orders, Nata had no choice but to obey Trainer and the Vultures. But even then, he couldn’t throw away his desire for revenge and freedom. Also, his competitive desire to pay back Trainer for making him feel such a shameful defeat was burning in his heart. Nata made a promise to himself. One day he’ll dispose of UNION, Vultures, the Disposal squad, and Trainer with his own hands. Trivia * Nata originally didn't have any phase force and was experimented by artifically injecting phase force into him. The experimentations behind this involved Dr. Hoffman and Dr. Bridgestone. ** When Nata met Jisu Black and the kids of Wildhüter Squad 2, he was jealous of them as despite being an 'Artifical Phase Force User', his phase force is unstable while the latter phase force were stable and stronger. * In Nata's story, his Black Lamb counterpart as well as rival is Seha, from fighting him during the Han High School arc to becoming allies during the International Airport arc. * Nata refers to himself as Nata-nim (-님), a korean suffix reserved for those held in high regard. ** In the JP version, he refers to himself as Slash-sama (様). * Nata and Seha share the same exact height, 174cm. * Nata and Seha's Dragon Breath costume share is same exact icons for all pieces. * Nata's Japanese voice actor is originally Okamoto Nobuhiko, but it was changed to Nishiyama Koutarou on October 2017 with consideration for an anime adaptation. * According to game files, Nata's april fools gender-bend character is named Natasha. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wolfdog Category:Closers